Ill
by ThatNutCracker
Summary: Beca Badass Mitchell never gets sick... Never... After all, she is a BADASS, a badass who never gets sick... Little fluffy, established Bechloe. Rated T for some strong language.


**Hey guys! So I posted my first one shot yesterday and I got great feedback on it, so thank you! I decided to write another short one shot! It's about our favorite Badass being ill and Chloe being there to take care of her! By the way if you guys want any requests then please please let me know! I will do my best to write them! This is set in Pitch Perfect 2 by the way!**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! And I am sorry if its too crap, its like 12am in England -_- and plus I am tired because I have a cold -_- I'll shut up now, enjoy! :)**

This couldn't be...

Beca _Badass_ Mitchell doesn't get a cold.

Never has, and never will...

But when she felt another sneeze come out she started to think that she might be just a tiny bit ill.

She couldn't let anyone know... she has a reputation to uphold after all.

Her throat felt dry, her nose was like waterfalls and she couldn't stop sneezing or coughing, she also sounded like death itself.

But she can hide it, she wont let anyone know she is ill...

That is if she can stop sneezing and sounding like death.

She needs to quickly unblock her nose somehow...

But how?

In that moment she gets a voice message from her girlfriend...

Chloe...

Uh oh...

 **"Hey Becs, listen we will need to get to practice a bit early today, I told all the girls already, I will be there to pick you up in 10 minutes, love you!"**

A _bit_ early?!

Shit...

That message was sent about 5 minutes ago... _Fuck..._

Beca tries to clear her throat and she quickly puts up 3 layers of tissue up her nose to try stop her nose from becoming a bigger waterfall.

She quickly freshens up and changes into her blue shorts and gray shirt, only to realize she is freezing cold, she has no time to change however as her dor bell rings.

 _Shit! Fuck you phone! How can you betray me lke this?!_

"Becs its me!" Chloe states from the other side of the door.

"I ughhheugh, heyyyy Chloe!" Beca tries to not sound ill, and totally fails as another violent sneeze comes her way.

"Becs? Are you sick?" Chloe asks, still from the other side of the door.

"Nooo, what are you talking about? Ughheugh I'm not ill! Badasses don't get sick, ever!" Beca exclaims as she tires to put some shoes on but totally fails as she falls over her own feet.

 _Fuck you feet! How can YOU betray me like this? First it's the phone and now you! Fucking assholes..._

"Beca? is everything alright in there?" Chloe questions, getting a bit worried.

"Everything is fine Chlo! Just a bit tired..." Beca shouts as she finally manages to put her shoes on.

As the door unlocked Chloe gasped.

Dramatic much.

"Holy shit Becs! You look like crap!" Chloe exclaims.

"Thanks, oh and hello to you to by the way..." Beca trails off as she sneezes again.

"Beca..." Chloe states seriously.

Uh oh...

Serious Chloe is never good...

Never...

Ever...

"Why is there a tissue hanging out from your nose? Why are your cheeks so red and puffy? And more importantly, why do you sound like you are dying? Is the Badass herself sick?" Chloe finished off, teasing Beca with the last sentence.

"About that..." Beca trailed off, as she tried to think of an excuse.

"I had a nosebleed, I have puffy cheeks because I hit it on the walls, I sound like dying because..."

Because...

 _Think of a reason Mitchell! You ALWAYS have ideas! What's different now?_

"Exactly! No reason! You are sick Becs! Don't even try to pretend that you are not! Practice is cancelled, I am not having my girlfriend go to practice while she is sick! And do you really expect me to believe that you smacked your cheeks on the wall? Let alone both of them? Go to bed!" Chloe ordered.

"But-"

"No buts, go to bed!" Chloe said sternly.

"Chloe-"

"Mitchell, last warning before I will carry you to the bed myself!" Chloe warned.

"Kinky..." Beca joked, despite the situation, but she couldn't help it, Chloe was HOT when she was angry...

"You asked for it Mitchell!" she muttered under her breath before picking Beca up.

The next few minutes have been unpleasant, to say at the least... Beca was kicking and screaming, despite being sick and she took hold of the door frames, not letting go, but Chloe, tried to pull her away but Beca just screamed and it made Chloe roll her eyes before going to the next level...

The next level was not good.

It never was...

Ever...

"Mitchell, if you don't let go of the door frame I will take your laptop for a day!" Chloe shouted.

That made Beca stop everything she was doing...

Even breathing for a few seconds...

She let go of the door frame and let Chloe carry her to bed...

"Now Badass, I will make you some tea, stay here and don't move, or you are risking your laptops life." Chloe said firmly before going to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

Beca was just lying in her bed, not wanting to risk her laptops life.

After a few minutes Chloe appeared again and sat down next to Beca.

"Drink up!" Chloe encouraged, and not wanting anymore trouble Beca did as she was told, the tea tasted like shit, but if she wanted to get better then she would drink it

"Alright, now rest, I will stay here, if you need anything, I am here, I will just quickly call up everyone to say that practice will be cancelled." Chloe said before heading out of the room.

Chloe quickly called all of the girls and explained to them what was happening and that Beca, the Badass herself, was sick.

Most of them cheered and were really happy about practice being cancelled, but were also really sad that their favorite Badass was sick.

After a few minutes Chloe walked back into the room and saw the most adorable thing ever.

Beca _Badass_ Mitchell was curled up in a tiny ball, only her nose poking out and snoring slightly.

Chloe smiled slightly at that before settling next to Beca and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Sadly after an hour or so, Beca woke up, complained about having a blocked nose.

Thankfully Chloe always has nose spray with her, she gave it to Beca who gave her a questioning look.

"Whad is dhis?" she asked before sneezing like a little baby, Chloe found that extra adorable.

"It's nose spray, sweetie, it unblocks your nose." Chloe smiled before handing it to her.

"Id looks weird" she complained.

Chloe sighed before spraying both holes of Beca's nose.

"Now breathe through your nose sweetie, that's it, good girl." Chloe smiled and praised, before kissing Beca's forehead.

"Jesus Becs, you are burning up! We need Ibuprofen! Thankfully, your amazing girlfriend has some, just in case!" Chloe muttered under her breath.

"Take the pills Becs, I got you water put it into your mouth and drink water to send it down, good girl!" Chloe praised once again.

Beca rolled her eyes before lying back down but smiled when she felt Chloe wrap her arms around her, they both settled into deep sleep...

A few days later Beca was back as the Badass and she was getting ready for practice, this time she was the one picking Chloe up, since Chloe's car broke down.

As she was getting close to Chloe's house she heard a lot of violent sneezes coming from the house, Beca smiled slightly at that.

She rang the bell and when the door unlocked what she amused her.

Greatly amused her.

"Chloe baby? May I ask why you have tissues hanging from your nose? Why your cheeks are so red and puffy?" she asked teasingly, trying not to show her amusement.

And failing...

"I had a bad nosebleed! And I smacked my cheeks on the walls..." Chloe trailed off as she sneezed.

"What, you smacked your cheeks? At the same force, against the wall? Come on Beale, I am not that dumb, in fact I am smart, smart enough to say this: Back to bed with you!" Beca smiled.

"You are going to enjoy this... aren't you?" Chloe muttered and glared at her.

"Oh yes, I will, very much..."

 **And that's it! I am not very happy with this but I don't think its too bad either! If you want me to continue I will, but for the moment it's complete as it's a one shot, but I could make it a two shot if you guys want me too.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **See you guys later! have a good day! :)**


End file.
